Distrusted Emotions
by Annabeth Loves Percy
Summary: Annabeth Chase has just moved to NYC and she has just gotten over heartbreak from a boy at her old school. Shes a wreck, that's until she goes to her new school, heartbreak again occurs, and a boy named Percy Jackson tries his luck with her. AU.PERCABETH!
1. Stab to Hearts

**Distrusted Emotions**

**Annabeth Chase's Point of View. **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! BUT STILL PLENTY OF PERCABETH! IF NOT IN THIS CHAPTER THEN IN FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY. THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p>As I stood on the driveway which led to my new home along the strange New York River, I wondered one tiny detail of a sort.<br>Would my heart be ripped into four pieces of a whole again?  
>Would this town be any different?<br>You see, the last place I had lived, which was California, was some what of a rough place in which some people did not care if others were hurt, meaning me.  
>There was this boy…<br>His name was Luke.

Sure, he was very attractive, but he did not care about me at all.  
>He hurt me and used me to a degree that I was not proud of.<br>The morning of my first day I had barely come to know the town but had to go on anyway without the coming of any knowledge.  
>My feet carried me to where my mother had fixed a breakfast that could cure even a king, but my mood was not into it.<br>"Annabeth, eat your food." She simply said.  
>I looked at what I had thrown on myself and found a simple orange shirt with jeans, the classical routine for me.<br>"Not in the mood mom. Thank you though…" I sailed off as my mother frowned.  
>The problem that was occurring in my life was not of the unusual.<br>I suffered from heart break through the rules of a boy I prayed would stay out of my life for the time being.  
>I wanted to meet, the one, but I was fearful.<br>As anxious as I was to see who I would meet at my new school, I got up and walked to it since I lived unlikely close to it, but not before telling my mother goodbye.

As I approached a small looking building with teenagers crawling inside like vermin, my mood decreased.  
>I might as well fit in.<br>The building was an educational kindergarten center, or so it would have been in this way due to its appearance.  
>People stared me down all the way until I reached my locker.<br>As I opened the door, I hid my self as my stuff was being gathered for writing things I needed in the subjects the school had already put me in.  
>Pretty determined of the rotten day, I breathed heavily when my hand shut the door and a very mysterious boy was smiling at me shyly.<br>"Names Ethan. Ethan Nakamura I see you're new. May I show you around?" He said bravely.  
>I bit my lip and found him nervous.<br>"Sure. I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."  
>Who was this boy and my luck couldn't be deceiving me, could it?<br>As I knew almost nothing of him, I felt as if I was falling for him with the strength he had to talk to me.  
>Truth was, I looked like a preppy blonde girl with hot stuff, but I was the opposite of all of those things.<br>He held out his hand and I took it confused.  
>He showed me all over which wasn't much but the day died down and my notebook was full from the pencil that was ever so tired.<br>At my locker for the last time of the day, Ethan was again walking towards me and asked me if I had a good day.  
>"Well, you sort of made me feel wanted at the school. Thank you." I smiled gratefully.<br>He kissed my cheek softly and I blushed like I had never before in a long time.  
>He might have been taking this way too far, and way too fast but I intended to let him give me the hug he did after the kiss.<br>I'd tell him the next day to slow it down a notch.  
>However, at this moment I didn't care because I felt as if I was needed rather than wanted.<br>He looked at me with purity that made me feel special just by seeing the clearness in his eyes.  
>"So, I'll see you tomorrow right?" He asked.<br>"Yes, you will." I smiled.  
>He returned it and walked away.<br>My smile was as bright as the sun.  
>Just as I was about to look back into my locker for the last item of importance, he went to some sad looking girl at a drinking fountain and asked her a question.<br>As I could hear from that distance, I found out information that stated she was a transfer student and she had to have a teacher bring her to her classes so she had no clue where anything was.  
>Ethan offered to show her around and as I did, she accepted.<br>He held her hand and kissed it as he walked away showing her things and not looking back at me.  
>I knew I fell hard for people who tried to win my heart, but now my heart was destroyed in sorrow.<br>Pain was held within me as I shouted, "Ethan Nakamura! Don't you dare come near me again jerk!" I looked back at my locker as he looked back and understood who said it and just kept walking on not caring.  
>Tears came down my face one by one.<p>

I slammed the door in anger and frustration, but yelped when a boy was standing right next to me smiling in my direction.  
>That smile was unlike any other that my eyes had ever seen.<br>He was gorgeous.  
>Awkwardly unbalanced, but gorgeous…<br>"Hi, I'm Percy. I noticed your new here. Mind if I show you around?"  
>What was I to do?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Should I continue or not? NO FLAMES PLEASE! I havent wrote in like, a whole year! Ok, I have a special idea that I don't think anyone has done on .net yet... But, well just see. Tell me your thoughts, generous people. : )<em>


	2. To Trust another Chance

**Distrusted Emotions**

**Chapter II**

**Annabeth's Point of View**

* * *

><p>Cruel imitations.<br>Fake people.  
>No one to trust.<br>These expressions were popping up in my head all over the place.  
>Irregular sentences that my mind usually never thought about blurted out of me.<br>I was supposed to be a smart gal!  
>The kind that could prove to be smart, be pretty, and still have a backbone!<br>What is wrong with you Annabeth?  
>Why can't I gain control?<br>Answers flooded my mind.  
>This seriously was unlike me.<br>I hadn't the slightest clue what was happening to me.  
>I began to think that I was trapped.<br>But inside of what?  
>Someone please give me an answer!<br>Then, all of a sudden, a huge flash occurred.

As the scene came rushing back to me, my reality became more clear.  
>My knees were kneeling into my locker when that other boy was still there.<br>The Jackson kid.  
>I was still trapped, but this time, I understood what was taking all of my concentration away.<br>HIM!  
>He was staring at me with full force.<br>That boy, oh that boy!  
>It must have been at least twenty minutes that I was there because after a while, a teacher told us to leave the hallway.<br>But my eyes were fixed on his green, breathtaking, protective-looking gifts that God gave to the world.  
>His eyes were like two fantastic waves of luster and it seemed to move within him.<br>He must have had some connection to an angel, for his eyes were surely made by one.  
>He had the ability to persuade me to just lose myself and stay lost with him forever.<br>I wanted to be held by him for just that short period of time.  
>Although he was a stranger in my book, this stare we gave to each other moved my heart in such a way that made it jump over and over again.<br>My heart would NOT sit still or calm down.  
>He did NOT want to cause me harm!<br>I think?  
>Or maybe he was just doing this deliberately to make me fall for him.<br>Whatever the case was, it as working…  
>But after all the occasions and happenings in my life, I snapped out of it by pushing my hand on the outside of my locker.<br>"Bang!" The locker clanged against my head and I snapped out of the fake love twist that this Percy kid put me under.  
>Reminder to you Annabeth, do not look at this kid in his eyes again!<br>"I... I… I really must be… be going…" My heart was still pounding with butterflies as my cheeks began to get rosy with a nervous touch.  
>Why must you stutter when you speak Annabeth?<br>As I was now standing, I looked around only to notice the teacher gone.  
>He probably got bored of us staring for so long.<br>"Sorry. Most people get a little creeped out when that happens. I just… couldn't help but stare at your beautiful new face." He frowned, turned away and walked slowly with his head gently crooked.  
>"Hey, wait…" I spoke all of a sudden, my heart still, yes, still pounding with butterflies.<br>"Percy? Is that your name?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
>He swiftly turned around and nodded.<br>"Yes, but why do you ask?" His eyes traced mine, but he knew that my lesson had been learned.  
>"Well, because… Shouldn't I at least know the name of the boy that sits one table to my right all alone during lunch?" I surprised him.<br>No wonder this kid looked familiar.  
>My head said, "Let him go! You don't need this faker!"<br>However, my heart said, "Not everyone is the same. Different people deserve separate chances."

My heart won my decision as a completely confused Percy realized I was right.  
>"We do have lunch together!" He shouted.<br>"Yep, and it seems that I just found a friend to sit with." I smiled massively.  
>He returned the smile and held out his hand.<br>Past events shook my soul.  
>Was I to trust my new friend, or betray whatever relationship that was accomplished with him for the short time being?<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>So what do you think? I have school in the morning and I made it at 1 a.m. so don't be mad if it's not what you wanted. It WILL get better! chapter 3 will be updated on March 9th, very late because I work at Ihop and I have to work pretty late friday nights. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!<span>_**


	3. The Son of Poseidon

Distrusted Emotions

Chapter III

Annabeth's Point of View

(Ok, I've been gone for months and I lied about updating soon. I'll make up for it by finishing all of my stories and making a brand new one. Hope you enjoy what's to come.)

Percy looked sad after he held out his for a minute straight.

On impulse, I quickly grabbed his hand and a shock of electricity went through my body.

I sure hope that wasn't a bad sign of what I just did…

"OWW!" he yelped.

I laughed and poked him again. Nothing.

"You're such a wuss!" I said very playfully.

Percy could read my tone and he looked at me as if he was hurt.

"Ya know that kinda hurt." I squinted my eyes and gave him a confused look.

"You're just fooling yourself." My fist punched him softly and we laughed.

We walked out of the school and down the street towards our houses.

"Percy, let me ask something." I exclaimed.

Percy raised his eyebrows and listened.

"Am I just another girl to hit on and are you just another boy who toys with girls?" Oh Annabeth, you should just keep your stupid mouth shut.

Surprisingly, Percy laughed. "Let me ask you something Blondie."

Why did he just call me that? I HATE that word. It reminded me of someone like Barbie or similar to that.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why do you think I sit alone during lunch?" He said sadly.

"Oh, good point. Do you like being cut away from all those crude ugly kids?" I felt bad for him because it sound like he was a castaway or outsider in his school because the only kids he went to school with were jerks and know-it alls.

"Annabeth, I hate my school. I've grown up with those kids tormenting others and it's just stupid. If you don't want to get involved in drama, then leave practically everyone alone. High school sucks girl." I agreed to his logic.

Suddenly, he placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me towards him. If he was trying to kiss me then I would not allow it.

I had enough of romance for one screwed up day.

Instead, he pulled me close and gave me a giant hug.

I hugged the cute boy back for a time that seemed to go on forever.

He pulled away and said, "I'm sorry, but I really needed a hug from a friend. To be honest, you're my first."

He looked very nervous.

I softly put a hand on his cheek and asked, "Really?" It was the nicest thing someone said or did to me all day.

"Well, friend that's a girl. I have another sort of guy friend but he's away and he doesn't go to a school like ours….." I laughed and we continued our walk.

This Percy kid sure was making me feel good about myself. For once I was actually interacting with a boy that seemed to care about me.

Weeks passed by while Percy and I enjoyed ourselves even more through the year battling drama infested kids, super tired lunch ladies, super colored lunches, obnoxious classes, and handling our own gym period together.

I wanted him to say the magic words to me.

The end of Term started tomorrow so I would have to go to where I always went. Only my mom and I knew about that place.

I sort of wished he could come too… It just wasn't fair.

Deep down I knew it wouldn't work out.

But I wanted it to! He was different! I found the guy who I never thought I would find! I thought while I sat on my bed.

(ring ring!)

The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. I opened the door and a smile spread across my face.

"You." I simply said.

It was the third time he had been to my house.

"Hi." He smiled back at me and pulled me outside.

"What's going on?" I asked him in a confused state.

"I have a secret about myself. Follow me. Please." He was sincere and my eyes were concentrated on him so well that my heart had tears coming down.

He touched me in a way not possible with his sincerity.

This boy honestly cared about me.

I went back in and left a note for my mother who was out and I locked up the house and snuck out with him.

Where was he taking me?

Well, I had a secret too. I secretly didn't care where he was taking me.

I was happy being with Percy. Just a few weeks and he dedicated his life to me.

I felt that our lives together were incredible. I didn't think friendship was what we felt anymore.

I was so iced since I had no clue what was happening.

It came to me that we were by a New York Harbor. We went to the edge of the walkway and he faced me and looked into my eyes.

He showed me that he was never going to leave.

"I know we have only known each other for about a month now but I need to ask you something Annabeth." His posture was perfect.

He settled for nothing but the best.

"Yes Percy?" I was still very confused.

"I need to know… Do you trust me? Honestly trust me?" He looked at me as if it was life or death.

I maturely looked at him with a seductively equal attitude.

"I do." I said truthfully.

I met his eyes and although we barely did this, we purely looked into each other. We both saw the light of beauty within each other.

No darkness could ever attack or hurt what we had in that moment.

Pure blue and green lights came into me as if I had never had a light before purify me.

My stormy sad gray eyes looked into his heart and told him to take me away and treasure me forever.

Words were not spoken nor did they need to be.

My baby.

"Take my hand Angel…" He said softly.

I gave it to him willingly and watched what he did.

"He gave me a slight push and we went into the water hand in hand. My panic was overreacting but he squeezed my hand and simply said, "Watch."

And into the water we went…

Do you want More? ~~Annabeth loves Percy


	4. Catfight

**Distrusted Emotions**

**Chapter IV**

**Annabeth's Point of View**

**(Remember me telling you it was an alternate universe? Yeah well I think we just entered the world of Percy Jackson. No more AU. Enjoy)**

I swear I was going to slap Percy in the face after bringing me into that cold water.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to go through a butt whooping.

As soon as I went into the water, he immediately made the water warm around my body.

After warmth hit me, I was able to open my eyes after an air bubble formed around my head such as Sandy's from that one TV show Spongebob Squarepants.

I wondered if we could go visit him.

You're so stupid Annabeth! Stop thinking like an idiot! This boy has your head all messed up...yet, he kinda intrigues me.

I could not believe what I discovered in this town! A son of Poseidon was my new-found crush… I wouldn't dare tell him that or anything.

Sea life bloomed with excitement and I gasped at all the wildlife around us.

Dangerous looking creatures looked at us but quickly left us alone or calmly stared at us.

Since Percy had this power, he had protection in the Sea as well as control of it.

I NEVER thought I would be a girl to see a son of Poseidon. Did he even know about the camp?

Perhaps not?

I wondered if he knew that I was Athena's girl…

If he found that out then he might not like me as he said he did because Poseidon and Athena were bitter enemies.

Would Percy hold that against me?

As soon as this came to mind, I was shot up at least a hundred feet in the air and I held my breath, ready to plunge to my death.

"AHHH!" I finally screamed.

Hundreds of kids were staring at Percy and I.

We were riding a wave that was completely still and Percy held me in my arms.

"You're a son of…" I started, but he blurted out loud, "Yep, son of Aphrodite at your service!" He joked. "Ha ha, very funny Kelp head!" I teased.

"Hey! I take that to offense!" He laughed and brought us down back to Earth with a soft landing.

"Oof!" My feet buckled and I fell on the soft ground.

"Sooo, I'm guessing you're a daughter of Aphrodite? You made it through the camp borders?" He asked serious.

I blushed hard and replied, "I wouldn't dare be a weak maniac like those children! Don't call me that again Kelpo!" I again teased and was secretly happy about the

compliment.

Every camper I had known was now staring at us and almost immediately, they started cheering.

"How did he do that? He was hidden away! How does he have that sort of power already?!" One camper said.

Another had said, "Well at least we now know that it wasn't a giant wall of urine from the broken girl's bathroom!" Everyone was soaked due to Percy.

Every camper came up to us and asked us what we were doing here and why did we come on a giant wave.

I was as confused as the rest.

I started off, shoving campers left and right on my way to see Chiron and find out what was going on.

Why the Hades was I not informed about their being a Son of Poseidon in camp?!

I had been here for as long as I could remember!

How could I not have seen this kid before?

Percy doubled after me and asked, "Where ya going?" I really didn't want to talk to him because I was in a frustrated mood.

"I'm going to go figure things out!" I shouted.

"Hey Annabeth!" Someone familiar shouted to me.

"Don't be leaving your boyfriend without company, or else I'm going to come when you least expect it and snatch him away for you loser!" Her voice angered me even

more than her nasty face.

"Shut up Selena, he's not my boyfriend but I'm sure he would hate to have a girl as ugly as you!" I shouted back and kept on walking.

Percy stayed close to me as she began to laugh over and over again.

My temper rose as I turned around and ran up to her.

Immediately, I slapped her so hard, he mascara and makeup literally came off of her face. She was knocked onto the ground by my smack of pure hate.

Selena had done me wrong too many times and this was the icing on the cake.

NO ONE would embarrass me in front of Percy and get away with it.

"You ruined my makeup you infernal blonde tramp! Oh, it's so on!" She charged at me with her fists and I grabbed her hair and flew her to my right.

"Don't you DARE mess with me bitch! I know you and your mother's schemes! You always get what you want, but not with me! Not this time! Go find someone else to

steal from hog! I'm a daughter of Athena and I'm NOT going to be overtaken by a weak Aphrodite girl! Don't mess with me again!" I walked away and my voice was

hoarse from screaming.

Every camper watched as I walked away and Selena screamed in frustration and stomped back to her cabin.

I had proven that I was stronger. Ha.

Take that Aphrodite.

I walked on to the Big House while Percy swayed right next to me smiling and obviously drooling at how I handled things.

"Daughter of Athena eh Annabeth?" He asked.

"Got a problem with that Seaweed head?" I asked interested in his question.

"Not one problem at all Smarty-pants." I heard him say my name and deep down, I knew he would think of something better sooner or late.

I knew we both would...

**(How did you like it? I preferably enjoyed this chapter. More so than the rest. Plus, this story has turned into a leading moment from when Annabeth entered the camp and met Percy instead of Percy meet Annabeth. I KNOW I left out Luke, Thalia, and everyone else… but it's just a fun old story that Percabeth lovers should hopefully enjoy reading. Sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are lovely. Should this be a soft story and end here for the reader to have his views on what happens or should I continue? Let me know! _~~Annabeth Loves Percy_**


	5. The Secret Unfolds

**Distrusted Emotions**

**Chapter V**

**Annabeth's Point of View**

**(I hope everyone who reads can review my story. It really touches a writer when they get ANY sort of respond. It tells him or her that people really do read what they make. Thanks for being such awesome people! Next Chapter!)**

My home had become much more violent since the school year was taking place.

I can assure you, Selena was never this mean before.

What was her deal this time? "Chiron, why was I not informed about this earlier?! Who is this kid?" Anger rose.

Chiron waved his and motioned me to go inside the Big House with him.

"I'm standing right here! I have a name ya know!" Percy looked hurt.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Fish boy. Try not to do anything too stupid." I reminded him.

"Looks like the secret has come to an end…" Percy whispered something behind me but Chiron closed the doors behind me just as I was going to question him.

"Annabeth, we need to talk." He was serious.

Everything looked the same and Mr. D was nowhere in sight.

"Explain to me why everyone keeps telling me that a secret has unfolded. You've never kept things from me before! What gives Chiron?" I was so confused.

One thing was certain; Percy Jackson was supposed to be a secret.

Why was he not anymore?

Gods this was nuts.

"Listen up Annabeth, when you first arrived at this camp, Percy Jackson had not yet arrived. One year after you had been here, Percy got here and came into this very

house wondering where he was or how he had gotten here. I found him and we talked for a while, telling him of who he was, where he was, and I also revealed to

him that I was his teacher Mr. Brunner. Yes, I kept watch over Percy over the years. Anyhow, he told me that he had been chased by a giant man with a bull as a head.

Percy defeated this minotaur and he said that he was going to return to his mother at his apartment in New York after almost being terrified to death, but he saw a

sphere of magical looking cabins not to far away from him so he went to go check it out. He ended up here and luckily, no campers had seen him. I'm deeply sorry for

not telling you about this Annabeth. I wish I could have." He explained to me the details but something didn't seem to quite fit.

"You're not telling me something. I know you." I examined his face.

"I cannot tell you this child. It is for your safety." He ended.

An emotion inside of me told me to push this detail farther.

I didn't trust this emotion, but continued the conversation anyway.

"Tell me Chiron. I must know. Don't keep things from me!" I shouted.

Chiron looked down and took a giant breath.

He slowly raised his head and looked at me eye to eye.

"After I finished my talk with Percy I was this close to getting you and having you show him around…" He showed a tiny finger next to another.

"Why didn't you? Why was I left out of it?" I was confused to this detail.

"Because child, after Percy had rested for a while and we got up from talking, something happened… The Oracle walked down the staircase and she lifted into the air

while pointing to Percy to say but one thing out loud." He bit his tongue.

"What did she say?!" I asked very interested.

"She said…" He stuttered.

"You are the cause of the death of the daughter of Athena." He waited.

"Annabeth, something just shot inside of me when I heard that. I knew, I just knew that it was you she was talking about. All this time, we hid Percy in Hermes's cabin

until he was claimed. I was told about it and soon the entire camp new about your existence. I made it clear that you were NOT to find out. Whoever told you would be

fed to the harpies. After I learned of your Godly parent, I knew that I was correct. The Big Three had broken their vows. Well, Poseidon did. I was fearful that if you met

Percy then you would end up like the oracle had said. Dead. Unfortunately, Percy was informed where you were and since you weren't far from the camp, he went to

go find you. He really wanted to meet you, but I still have my doubts. Listen here Annabeth, you be careful now. Don't think that everything is ok just because time has

passed. If you see anything, come to me. Now run along." He turned his head and shook it violently.

My feet traveled out the door where Percy sat waiting for me.

"What a day…" I said under my breath.

**Hope you guys liked it. Its more of an informative chapter. tell me what you think!**


	6. Untold Strength

**Distrusted Emotions**

**Chapter VI**

**Annabeth's Point of View**

**(Sorry it took so long but here it is!)**

Just as I walked outside of the Big House, Percy looked at me as if he had just died.

"Did he tell you to stay away from me?" He asked hurt.

"Well, let's just say that I prefer the promises that I can't keep." I smiled at him and winked.

It was a simple flirty action that took him way off guard.

Percy and I looked up just as a shining, eye-piercing substance came at the camp.

What was that thing?

Percy and I looked at each other in vain.

He looked pained as his heart ran out of control.

I could see him pull his sword out as the asteroid substance broke right through the supposedly impenetrable camp walls.

The force field impacted against us and it felt as if the Great War was happening at that moment.

Life as we knew it was falling apart as trees burst into flames.

Other campers came running but it was to late…

Percy was running at full speed away from me as the mysterious thing was heading toward him.

Just as I realized he wasn't going to make it, he surprised me.

He ran towards it and jumped into the creature.

It was certain that it couldn't fly because it stayed on the ground for the time being.

The creature swallowed Percy whole and licked its lips.

A tear shook my soul as every camper gasped. This couldn't be happening... NO.

It looked proud of itself but I was NOT happy now.

Right before I unsheathed my long celestial bronze knife, getting ready to tear into the thing that literally ate Percy, something happened.

A light exploded from the creature that I now figured out was in fact a lamia.

I had a bad feeling about this fight, a really bad feeling.

Simply, I frowned and watched in horror as the other campers did so as well.

Percy shot out of the lamia and blew a hole through the top and it disintegrated into dust immediately.

I don't know why it did at this time but a song played loudly through the air and it was coming from the Apollo Cabin and it was probably the most epic fight I had ever

seen.

Percy knew he looked badass while the song was playing, even though Adam Lambert's song called, "Never Close our Eyes" was playing.

It had the fighting beat to it that made him look so attractive while he fought the monster.

My mouth began to drool and I actually found him to be… attractive.

My eyes widened when five more huge lamias came at him.

I ran to help but he had it under control.

He was so fierce that no one understood how the energy inside of him didn't give in.

The song played as he showed all of the campers and even Chiron that he was unstoppable.

Gods he was hot… I mean... Wow...

**(You should really listen to this song. It's great)**

"**I wish that this night would never be over. There's plenty of time to sleep when we die. So let's just stay awake until we grow older. If I had my way we'd**

**never close our eyes. Our eyes. Never. I don't wanna let a minute get away. 'Cause we got no time to lose. None of us are promised to see tomorrow. And what**

**we do is ours to choose. Forget about the sunrise. Fight the sleep in your eyes. I don't wanna miss a second with you. Let's stay this way forever. It's only**

**getting better. If we want it to. You know I wish that this night would never be over. There's plenty of time to sleep when we die. So let's just stay awake until**

**we grow older. If I had my way we'd never close our eyes. Our eyes. Never. It's so hard to think this would fade away. But what goes up must come down. Why**

**can't we just live life with no consequence. And always live in the now. Forget about the sunrise. Fight the sleep in your eyes. I don't wanna miss a second with**

**you. Let's stay this way forever. It's only getting better. If we want it to. You know I wish that this night would never be over. There's plenty of time to sleep**

**when we die. So let's just stay awake until we grow older. If I had my way we'd never close our eyes. Our eyes. Never. You know I wish that this night would**

**never be over. There's plenty of time to sleep when we die. So let's just stay awake until we grow older. If I had my way we'd never close our eyes. Our eyes.**

**Never."**

BAM!

The last lamia was annihilated.

"Percy!" Every single living thing yelled and cheered for him.

Even the snotty Ares kids thought it was pretty impressive.

Percy had defeated six lamias.

Not one, but six! And not with others, but by himself!

I was glad such an impressive fighter was interested in me such as him.

I needed to spend some time with this boy who they kept from me.

I swished my blonde hair behind me like an Aphrodite girl and flashed him a smile as I walked away.

He stared at me and ran to get to me but every camper in the entire camp came to him as well as Chiron asking him how he had just done what he did.

I was sure that Chiron would talk to every Camp leader about the attack later, but craziness occurred once Percy defeated them.

The camp boundaries slowly recovered and I was worried because they had never let us down before.

What was the deal?

I walked away alone and confused.

How did he do that? Luck? No.

He hadn't of even used his water abilities to help him.

I mean how could Percy vanquish six of them?

The Lamia, the monster that has the face and breast of a woman and the rest of the body is like a serpent! Even though it can't speak, their hissing is pleasing.

They can lure in strangers, and then eat them. It was astonishing to learn that he defeated six of them.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" Percy shouted in the distance.

I turned around to see Percy being chased by the entire Aphrodite cabin and they simply were not mad at him…

"Percy, why the Hades are they all chasing you?!" I asked annoyed.

"No time! Just run! To the beach!" Percy yelled panting.

I ran with him and jumped in but on the way there, I could easily see they where all going to kiss him for the heroic battle that he had against the lamias.

Good thing Aphrodite girls don't enjoy drowning in water.

Ha.

Take that one stuck ups.

The water splashed at them as I went under just being able to make out with my eyes their disgusted faces...

**(I enjoyed this chapter fairly well. If you guys want me to continue this story then I need that review number to go from 7 to 8. Just give me one at least! It makes my day to see a new review! I appreciate those of you who do take the time to do so! Thanks everyone!)**


	7. OUR Moment

**Distrusted Emotions**

**Chapter VI**

**Annabeth's Point of View**

Bubbles flew to the surface as Percy made some sort of bubble for me to breathe in.

I inhaled only once and I felt him take my hand.

Unfortunately, as soon as Percy did that I was shot through water with him and then suddenly went up.

My neck felt as if it was going to crack when I came out of the water and for the second time, I was in the air about thirty feet and all of the Aphrodite girls were

splashed with a gigantic wave of cold water.

I was laughing harder than I had ever had.

When my eyes glanced at Percy, he was looking my way and he smiled gently.

I gave him a small smirk and looked down.

Suddenly I remembered I hated heights.

"Let's get back down Kelphead!" I yelled to him.

He could barely hear my voice over the loud roaring waves that surrounded us but he seemed to understand as we proceeded to the beach.

All the girls were gone because they were now obviously furious with us.

"Well Annabeth?" He asked.

"Well what?" I returned.

"Aren't you going to say that that was the most amazing thing ever and you want to do it again or how glad your excited that we met or something like that?" He

joked.

His eyes were as sea colored as ever.

"Keep on dreamin Percy. You just keep on dreamin." I said with my eyes fixed on his with a soft smile.

"Sure thing wisegirl. Sure thing." He replied and smiled back shyly.

"Wisegirl? Where did that come from?" I was a little bit confused.

I mean come on, wisegirl?

"Something new I thought of. I like it." Percy looked hurt.

"Wisegirl… Hmm… Nice one Seaweed Brain." I blurted out smoothly.

"Excuse me? What was that!?" He looked funny as I said it.

"Something new I thought of. Like it?" I toyed with him.

He smiled and walked toward the cabins.

I followed him and it seemed at that moment that we had some sort of thing that was special.

It was as if his heart was giving itself to me but then taking it away and finding out if I was worth the chase.

The light he gave to me was some sort of special aroma of happiness.

Maybe I was overcome by some Poseidon power but for that moment any girl would have been stunned by the beautiful protectiveness that he served to me that

afternoon.

He was mine for that moment, and it didn't have to be a long one, it just was that moment.

Our moment.

The world was cut off from us.

We were the only ones on that earth.

Why?

Because Percy and I were the only ones that actually mattered at that moment.

When I arrived at my cabin, I quietly muttered, "Wow."

The night had come for us to sleep finally.

I was happy it was time for rest, because after a long day such as the one I had had, there was only so much a girl could take when she was dealing with a Seaweed

Brain.

(Sorry it was short; I'm going to see the band Shinedown tomorrow in Tinley Park, Illinois so I am soo excited that that's all I can think about. I do however think that this is a good chapter due to the deepness in thought Annabeth is in. She does have a slightly weak personality for Percy sometimes… Reviews would be great. Thanks for reading!)

~~Annabeth loves Percy


End file.
